Troublesome Fox
by SunShineJ
Summary: Swift as a Deer. Quiet as a Shadow. Cunning like a Fox. Bright like the Sun. A Fox starts to show some skill during a mission. But things dont go as the Fox planned, and things happened. Good and Bad. And, a certain Deer is interested. Naru/Shika! Slight AU. Might do Pairings.
1. Mission to Wave!

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of the new Troublesome Fox! I dont know if there will be any pairings yet, maybe later on in the story. So without further ado, the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did, he would look exactly like his father with the whisker marks. :3**

* * *

**"Kit, shut up!"** - Demon Speech

_**'He has potential.'**_ - Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter One - Mission to Wave!**

"Jiji, can we please get something other than a D-Rank?" Naruto whined. Naruto was a 13-year old Genin with his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was a short boy, with bright blue eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair with tan skin and 3 unusual whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders, a white swirl on his left shoulder with a huge red swirl on his back. He wore regular blue shinobi sandals with a kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg and a hip pouch perched on his left hip.

"Baka! Stop complaining!" Sakura Haruno, a 13-year old fangirl, bopped Naruto on the head. Sakura was average height for a 13-year old and had emerald green eyes with long pink hair and bangs framing her face. She wore a red dress that ended at her knees with slits up the sides that end at her hips. Spandex that went to her knees, a kunai and shuriken holster on her right leg with a hip pouch on her left hip, and finally she wore regular blue shinobi sandals.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted while Sakura squealed at how 'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' Sasuke was also an average height for a 13-year old and had black eyes with black hair shaped like a ducks butt in the back and bangs framing his face. He wore a blue high collar short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and arm warmers sat snuggly on both arms. White shorts with a kunai and shuriken holster strapped to his right leg and a hip pouch on his left hip with regular blue shinobi sandals on his feet.

"Naruto! You are not ready to have a C-Rank! You 3 are fresh out of the Academy Genin!" Iruka, a Chunin Sensei, reprimanded Naruto.

"Well, lets just give Naruto what he wants Iruka." Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, put his hand up to calm down the Chunin.

"Now," He continued, "you have an escort miss-" Naruto cuts him off by rambling about escorting princesses and very important people. Sarutobi coughed lightly to get his attention.

"Anyways, as I was saying." He shot a pointed look at Naruto who shrunk behind his Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "You will be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna, to Nami no Kuni. Please bring in Tazuna." A drunken man with a bottle of sake staggered in and scrutinized Team 7 with his clouded eyes.

"Are you sure these runts can protect me? Especially the short one that looks like an idiot." Naruto starts to chuckle.

"S-So who is the one that looks like an idiot?" Naruto looks around before getting a horrified look on his face.

"B-But-What?!" Naruto sputtered and tried to attack Tazuna before Kakashi grabbed him by his collar.

"Naruto, we have to protect the client. Not kill him." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto before putting him down to grumble to himself.

"Well, Team 7. You should leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." Sarutobi began shuffling absentmindedly through some more mission scrolls.

"Right, get packed for about a month or 2 and meet me at the Main Gate in an hour." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of lightning leaving the 3 Genin behind.

"Hey! How can he disappear through lightning?" Naruto cried while waving his arms about, Sasuke grunted and left with Sakura following behind him.

"The Shunshin no Jutsu is a teleportation technique allowing the user to move a certain distance at a very fast pace. When a user uses the Shunshin no Jutsu, they usually disappear in a swirl of leaves, or in a puff of smoke. Sometimes, it lets you disappear in your Chakra Nature. Kakashi's Chakra Nature is Raiton-Lightning." Iruka explained all the while in teacher mode before blushing in embarrassment.

"That is so cool! I am so going to learn that when we get to Nami no Kuni!" Naruto explained before jumping through the open window.

"How come no one uses the door? Its there for a reason." Sarutobi grumbled to himself about no one using the door instead of the window.

* * *

"Hmm, I already have everything packed since I am always prepared but I still have like an hour left." Naruto thought to himself about what to do when he suddenly stopped. He looked towards Team 10's Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, to see him smoking a cigarette. Whats so great about that? Naruto thought to himself before going into a small store that wont kick him out.

"Why hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" An old man, Kasoshi, greeted Naruto.

"Hi Kasoshi-Ojisan! I am about to meet with my team for our first C-Rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed making Kasoshi chuckle.

"Well, I believe its time for you to have this," Kasoshi hands Naruto a white scroll with 'My Legacy' written in black Kanji on the side, "Be careful with this, and this," He pulls put a box that has an intricate seal on the top. Naruto stared at how marvelous it was. It was pure white with gold trimmings on the edges. Kasoshi took out a storage scroll and sealed the box, and scroll into the storage scroll before rolling it up and handing it to Naruto. "Naruto, you need to be more careful now that you are a ninja, alright?" Naruto nodded and took out his Gama-chan.

"Oh no Naruto, you don't have to pay. This is for free, all of it." Naruto was gob smacked, all of this was for free?

"B-But I cant take it!" Naruto tried to pay but the old man wouldn't have it.

"Naruto, consider this as a thank you." Kasoshi smiled at the boy.

"A thank you for what?"

"Thank you for keeping the beast at bay." Naruto looked shocked for a moment but was replaced by a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Kasoshi-Ojisan."

"No problem my boy, now get on before you are late!" Naruto ran out of the shop leaving a dust cloud behind, Kasoshi just chuckled before heading into the back room of the shop.

* * *

"Naruto! You were almost as late as Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura bopped Naruto on the head while Sasuke watched from his position on the ground.

"Sorry Sakura!" _Man, now that I think about it. What did I ever see in her?_ Naruto looked at Kakashi and waited for instructions.

"Well, lets get going guys. Defense Form 3!" They all chopped to it, Naruto takes point, Sakura is on the left, Sasuke is on the right and Kakashi is in the back. Tazuna will be in the middle so they can protect him from all sides.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Kakashi looked at Sakura, pouting slightly as he had to take his attention away from his book, "why does Naruto-Baka take point? How come Sasuke-kun cant?"

"Well, Naruto is a frontal-assault shinobi. He prefers close-combat other than mid-range or long-range, that's also why he doesn't have that many Jutsu-"

"You haven't taught us any Jutsu other than Formations! That's it!" Naruto hollered and waved his arms around.

"-in his repertoire." Kakashi continued as if Naruto hadn't interrupted him, "I can tell you that Naruto could easily be a Chunin now if he trained seriously."

"Hey! My Ninjutsu is good, my Taijutsu is average at best. My Genjutsu... Not so much. But I know that I prefer close-combat instead of mid- to long-range. I can adapt easily to weapons, like maybe senbon since they are so small. I can also put the area around me in my favor during a fight. Uhm, I am very unpredictable and I can make up a plan in the middle of a fight. I guess I am fast-"

"You guess? Baka, you are like very fast!" Sakura interrupted.

"-but I don't know if I can get any faster. I can hit pretty hard if I wanted to, and my Chakra pool is bigger than Kaka-Sensei's." Naruto summed about most of his strengths and weaknesses.

"Are you serious? How can..." Naruto tuned them out, and pulled out the scroll that he got earlier from Kasoshi-Ojisan. He held the scroll tightly in his hands. Maybe, just maybe I can find out who my parents are. With that thought in mind, he bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal and it rolled open nicely. He stared at the contents quickly before he got knocked out of his thoughts.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there!" Sakura shouted at him, he looked around a pocketed the scroll quickly.

"Whats going on?!"

"Baka! Kakashi-Sensei just got chopped to pieces and Sasuke-kun isn't moving!" Sakura stood in front of Tazuna and Sasuke protectively.

"Uhm, okay. This is what we will do, Sakura, first off I want you to take Tazuna and Sasuke somewhere safe up in the trees. I will keep a clone with you just in case, I will handle these 2 bums. At least until Sasuke gets knocked out of his shock. Understood?" Naruto had a serious aura going on around him, Sakura nodded without hesitation. She understood that Naruto would be Second in Command if Kakashi was out.

"You better not die Naruto." He just gave her a foxy smile as she hopped into the trees with a clone. Then he turned towards the enemy. _They seemed to be twins, hmmm._ He has seen these 2 before in a book he read for Jiji. _Now,_ he thought, _Who was it? The Crazy Brothers? Oh, no. Its the Demon Brothers of course! They should at least be Chunin level, I guess I can handle them._

"Now, lets get started shall we?" Naruto gave them a smirk as he watched them grow in fear at they realized who he was. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it! I will post a new chapter, maybe today, tomorrow or whenever.**

**Me- That was a horrible first chapter! *Cries***

**Naruto- Well, I think its great! Better than before...**

**Me- You cereal? *Gets excited***

**Naruto- Whats cereal?**

**Me- *Looks to the side awkwardly* Nothing...**


	2. Well, There You Have It

**Hey guys, here is another chapter of Troublesome Fox! Sorry for the delay though.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, or else he would be on Shika's team. c:**

* * *

**"Kit, shut up!"** - Demon Speech

_**'The kit has potential.'**_ - Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Well, There You Have It.**

"B-Brother, we n-need to g-go!" The one on the left, G o zu, looked at his brother, Meizu, who looked at him with the same expression. They turned to run but once they did, they both got knocked out by Sasuke who was walking to where Naruto was.

"Well, your not hurt are you? Scaredy-Cat." Sasuke smirked at Naruto but was confused when Naruto didn't retort back at him.

"Teme, now is not the time to be all cool. You need to get that 20 foot pole out of your ass and start acting like a shinobi. If you get into a fight with an enemy ninja, they wont care about your pride. Now, act like a real shinobi or die because of your stupid pride." Naruto leveled a glare at him before walking back to Sakura after his Kage Bunshin dispelled, giving him the clone's memories.

Holding his head Naruto looked freaked out, "Woah, are these my clones memories?" He nods a bit to himself, "Cool! Cant wait to show-"

"Show who what Naruto?"

"Gah!" Naruto jumps around and puts a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pump from the scare.

"Kaka-Sensei! Don't scare me like that!" Then he remembered what he was going to tell Kakashi, "Oh, and I got my clone's memories. It hurt at first but then I was fine." He also remembered what Sakura said about Kakashi, "Didn't you get chopped to pieces Sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "No, I used a Kawarimi and hid in the trees. I wanted to see how you guys would handle this situation if I was put out of action," He looked at Naruto's deep blue eyes, "I heard that you took over for me and Sakura sees you as Second in Command."

Naruto sputtered, "Uh-Uhm, it felt like I was supposed to lead the team after you and Sasuke were out of action." Kakashi squinted his eye at him.

"Well, why the big change though? Im sure that you weren't like this before." Naruto sighed and sat down against a Sakura tree and motioned for the Cyclops to do the same, which he did.

"I just felt like it should be the time I should get serious about my career. Jiji wants me to be on a 3 man team. A Jounin and 2 Genin. So I have to get serious if I want to be on the team." Kakashi stood up with Naruto and they met up with Sakura, who bopped Naruto on the head, Sasuke, who stayed quiet, and Tazuna, who kept whining about wanting some more Sake.

"C'mon guys, we need to get going and get Tazuna home-" A whistling sound went through the area, "Duck!" A thud rang throughout the area by the Genin, as well as KI from the masked shinobi who was standing on the handle of a huge sword lodged into a tree.

"Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi got into a defensive stance, wordlessly telling Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to guard Tazuna, who seemed to shit his pants at all the KI.

"Kakashi Hatake, Copy-Cat Ninja. I didnt know you had your band of misfits here. All I need is to kill the bridge builder then I can go," Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, showing a red eye with 3 black tomes swirling around a black pupil.

"S-Sharingan... How does he have the Sharingan?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief. _How does Sensei have the Sharingan? Did he steal it?_ Just the mere thought of his own Sensei stealing an Uchiha's eye made his blood boil.

Naruto stood in a strange, tense stance in front of Tazuna. He was standing up straight and was resting on his left leg while his right leg was slightly, and I mean SLIGHTLY, crossed behind his left leg, continuously tapping the front of his foot lightly on the ground. He had his left arm on his hip with a kunai in hand while his right hand was slightly angled in front of his body while holding another kunai in a reverse grip. _I never stood like this before, and why do I feel different? Is it because of what the scroll said?_

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Im sorry for giving you a burden that you cant control. I wish that there was another way to save the village and to save you. That's right, I, Minato Namikaze, am your father. Now, there is not that much time that I have left to write this, so I will be quick. In the box that Kasoshi-San gave you, there should be some of my old clothing when I was growing up, along with my forehead protector and a couple of my kunai just in case. There is also something I need to tell you. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, loved you with all her heart, she hoped that you would grow up strong and caring. Also, I sealed her soul, as well as my soul, into the seal. Just in case. Also, there should be a couple of scrolls in the box to help you along the way of being a great ninja._

_ I hope you will forgive me._

_Love, _

_ Your Father, _

_ Minato Namikaze._

* * *

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura yelled, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. _Damn it, I need to stay focused!_ He turned around swiftly and saw Zabuza swinging his sword in an arch towards him, he launched a kick at Zabuza and watched as Zabuza burst into a puddle of water, Naruto slowly put his leg down and resumed the same stance as before. He gazed at Zabuza with a hefty glare in his icy blue eyes. _If he tries that again with me, he will know what is gonna happen._

"**Mizu Bunshin**?" Kakashi threw a kunai towards Zabuza, who was on the water, and ran towards him. He took out 3 shuriken and threw them at Zabuza, but they got deflected by Zabuza's sword. Kakashi started to run across the water, but it got all heavy for some reason._ Why does it feel all hot- oh. I better get off the water quick!_

"Too late!" Zabuza shouted with glee as if reading Kakashi's mind and trapped him in a water bubble, "**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**!"

"Kaka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted, worried about his Sensei. Sakura also had a worried look on her face as did Sasuke.

"Go back! Run away! This guy is out of your league!" Kakashi shouted at them, Zabuza laughed.

"No Kaka-Sensei! Remember what you said to us?" Kakashi looked confused before getting a determined look on his face, he and Naruto said at the same time, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum."

"You guys can do it." Kakashi gave them an eye smile and a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned and waved Sasuke over, "Sasuke, lend me your ear, Ive got a plan." Sasuke reluctantly listened and smirked as he heard Naruto's plan.

**-(A/N: To lazy to write about the fight, same thing as the anime.)**

"Well, that was interesting." Kakashi sighed as Inari ran upstairs and Naruto barged outside.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why was Naruto saying those things to Inari? Were they true?" Sakura wondered, Was his life that bad? Everyone was paying attention to Kakashi now.

"Naruto... has had a rough life. Never knowing who his parents were and why everyone in the village hated him. Im surprised that he hasn't cracked yet, I mean, everyone scorning him for everything he does." Kakashi looked down sadly, knowing he wasn't the best guard as an ANBU for Naruto when he was little.

"Oh.." Sakura and Sasuke looked at the door that Naruto barged out of.

* * *

"What does he know? I was left alone my whole life! I knew about the freaking FuzzBall and he ruined my life! Just, Grrrrr!" He punched a tree and splinters were made under his knuckles.

**"Kit, calm down. Yeesh, your acting like a bipolar woman."**

"Well, sorry FuzzButt, its not really my fault."

**"Okay then Whiskers-"**

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

**"Gaki, I wont stop calling you that unless you call me by my name! Also, look around ya kid, people are staring at you so stop talking out loud!"** Naruto looked around and saw everyone looking at him, he smiled sheepishly before continuing on walking into a clearing.

"Okay FuzzButt, lets start working!" He pulled out the box that he got before the mission while the Fox Demon grumbled to himself, **"Stupid kit."** Naruto ignored him and tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Fuzzy, I need help." The Kyuubi snorted, then he eyed the seal that was on top of the box before replying.

**"Its a Blood Seal, you need to wipe some of your blood on the seal to let you open it."** Naruto nodded and bit his thumb, smearing his bloody thumb across the seal. It glowed for a bit then it died down, letting Naruto take off the lid carefully. He looked inside and gaped, he pulled out a navy blue scroll, 2 gold kunai and shuriken holsters, at least 5, 3 pronged kunai, his Father's old clothing, his Father's hitai-ate, and finally, his Father's old, worn and torn coat he wore when he was Hokage.

**"Hey kit, don't cry. I bet you that your Tou-San is proud of you, now put on those clothes because I don't want you wearing orange anymore!"** Naruto laughed a bit and went behind a tree to put the clothes on, he came out from behind the tree 5 minutes later with his orange jumpsuit in his hand. He now wore his Father's hitai-ate with his own around his neck, a white jacket with 3 black lines going down both arms, black shinobi pants with black bandages going from under his knee to his ankle with black shinobi sandals. He also wore his jacket unzipped and had white bandages going around both his thighs with the kunai and shuriken holsters wrapped around both thighs.

"Now I look like a true shinobi!" Naruto put his old jumpsuit in the box along with his Father's coat. He closed the box after putting the 3 pronged kunai's in his holsters with a couple of shuriken, then he plopped down into the grass and sealed up the box into a storage scroll and put it into his hip pouch. Then he took the navy blue scroll and opened it, inside there were some jutsus!

"Yatta! Some awesome Jutsu that Tou-San left for me!" The fox hummed in agreement and looked at the Jutsu listed on the scroll.

-** Daibakuha Bunshin**

- **Dokugiri **

- **Kunai/Shuriken Kage Bunshin**

- **Kemuri Bunshin**

- **Shunshin no Jutsu**

- **Hiraishin no Jutsu** - (Wait until you are a Chunin to learn this please!)

Naruto cheered when he saw that he was going to learn the Hiraishin but he then pouted as he had to wait until he became Chunin. The fox snorted at his vessel's actions before laying his head on his paws, his eyes widened as something came into view in the seal, well, make that 2 something's.

_**'Hmmm, the kit will become a force in the future. Just like his Father, Yondaime Hokage.'**_ He nodded to himself, as if he was sure of it.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Review, Favorite, Follow! I don't know. :3

**Jutsu**

**- Mizu Bunshin - **Water Clone

**- Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu** - Water Style: Water Prison Technique

-** Daibakuha Bunshin - **Exploding Clone

- **Dokugiri - **Poison Mist

- **Kunai/Shuriken Kage Bunshin - **Kunai/Shuriken Shadow Clone

- **Kemuri Bunshin - **Smoke Clone

- **Shunshin no Jutsu - **Body Flicker Technique

- **Hiraishin no Jutsu - **Flying Thunder God Technique


	3. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

Here is Chapter Three! Enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, if I did he would have a Kekkei Genkai.**

* * *

**"You annoy me."** -Demon Speech

_**'This boy is something special.'**_ - Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu/Sakura's Inner **

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter Three - What the FUCK is that?!**

"Oi, Kaka-Sensei. What are you going to teach us today?" The blonde Genin was jumping in excitement. His Sensei was going to teach him something awesome! Kakashi held up a hand to calm him down as Sakura bashed him on the head.

"BAKA! Shut up and listen!" Sasuke grunted and kept brooding, wondering where the dobe got new clothes and how he got 2 forehead protectors.

"Anyways, we are going to learn..." Kakashi trailed off before cheering happily, "Tree Walking!" Sasuke remained emotionless, but his right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, Sakura sweat dropped and Naruto full on face planted. He already learned this from Iruka-Sensei when he got in trouble for painting the classroom neon orange!

"But Kaka-Sensei! I already learned this from Iruka-Niisan!" Naruto waved his arms about, pouting. Sasuke was fuming, how could the dobe learn tree walking before me? An Elite?

"Well, then I should thank Iruka for not letting me see you fail at Tree Climbing. It would have been funny too." Kakashi mumbled the last part under his breath, then he suddenly cheered up and threw two kunai into the ground in front of Sakura and Sasuke, "So while Sasuke and Sakura finish this exercise, Naruto, you are going to come with me for a bit." Sasuke glared at Naruto as they left and Sakura cheered in her mind.

**SHANNARO! SASUKE-KUN WILL BE OURS!** Sakura fist pumped in her mind and walked with her Sasuke-kun into the forest.

Naruto and Kakashi kept walking until they went into a clearing, the same clearing Naruto was at, "Okay Naruto, you see that pond right there?" Kakashi pointed to a big pond right next to them, Naruto nodded, "You are going to start Water Walking. It is the same as Tree Climbing but a little harder." Naruto nodded again and took off his jacket, shirt and sandals and channeled Chakra to his feet.

"Kaka-Sensei, who was your Sensei when you were a Genin?" Naruto asked, before falling into the water with a splash.

Naruto popped back up as Kakashi answered, "My Sensei was the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto. I thought you already knew this?" Naruto nodded his head and channeled Chakra to his feet once again.

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted to ask you what it was like to have the Yondaime Hokage as your Sensei." _And to know more about my Tou-San, was he strong? Was he smart?_

Naruto popped back up as Kakashi answered, "Well, Sensei was awesome! He was smart, strong and very fast. But he was also kind and he wouldn't kill anybody unless he had a good reason to."

"Wow, he sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed before channeling Chakra to his feet once more and stood on the water perfectly, till he fell in. This went on for a couple more hours until Kakashi told Naruto it was time to go back.

Naruto seemed to think about one thing the whole way back._ Is Kaka-Sensei, Inu-Niisan?_

"Ne, Naruto, get inside." Naruto looked up at Kakashi before stepping into the house and going straight to his room. But, before he closed the door, he looked at Kakashi straight in the eye and whispered,

"Kashi-Niisan." The door slammed closed leaving an unbearable silence in the room.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a dark and groggy place after he started to sleep, he stood up in the murky waters and started to follow the red glowing pipes.

**"Come here kit."** Naruto jumped and continued walking towards the eerie voice that boomed throughout the sewer-like place.

Naruto walked up to a big cage that had a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it, "Hey Fuzzy." A deep voice chuckled loudly, startling him.

Big red eyes with slits as pupils stared down at the young blonde, **"Shut it,"** He looked at him again before cursing to himself and mumbling stuff, **"Heh, cant believe it. The fucking Namikaze's and Uzumaki's can never stay away can they?"** He gave Naruto a playful glare. Naruto turned around as he heard water splashing, **"You! You shouldn't be here! I told you the last time you were here that I didn't mess with the Seal at all!"** The Kyuubi growled and snarled, Naruto looked at 2 dark figures with suspicion.

"Who are you?" The 2 figures came closer, one tall and one short. The tall one chuckled a bit.

"I thought you would recognize your own Tou-San, Naruto. You have admired me since you were younger."

Naruto's eyes widened as the tall figure stepped forward, into the dim light, "Tou-San?" The figure nodded and smiled as Naruto jumped into his arms, after he set him back down Naruto got a good look at him. He was tall, like almost 6 feet kinda tall. He had blonde hair like his own, except it was a little darker and longer with 2 bangs framing his face, he had blue eyes that sparkled. He wore a standard Jounin outfit with his Hokage coat that was untarnished, along with a kunai and shuriken holster to hold his special kunai with a hip pouch perched on his left hip. All in all, he looked nothing like he did when he died. He looked like the perfect father.

"Ne, Naruto. I don't have much time but I have to explain a lot. I am going to need you to listen, understand?" Naruto nodded and Minato waved the second figure closer, when it came next to him Naruto looked surprised. It was an animal, a weird animal that he has never seen before. It was as big as a full grown horse, pretty big if you ask him. It looked like a cat, a very big cat, its fur was a dark brown colour all over its body, except on its front left paw it was white. It had a short tail, like a bunny tail but it wasn't, it wasn't round like a bunny tail, the under part of the tail looked like it went diagonal, like it was meant to be like that. Its paws were huge with very sharp black claws that looked as sharp as a kunai. Its eyes were green, a pretty green, they shined like Emeralds. On its neck was a necklace, it had a teal jewel on it with two silver beads on both sides of the jewel. Along with the necklace, its ears were pierced with small silver earrings at the top of its ears, its right ear was lined with small silver earrings. it also had 3 silver bracelets on its front left paw. But the thing that Naruto kept staring at was its teeth. Its teeth were very sharp, that's for sure. But it was two fangs that were very large that stuck out, the fangs were pearly white and they curve slightly towards its chest.

"Tou-San?" Naruto pointed towards the large animal and shouted in fear, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" The animal rolled its eyes at the blonde boy.

**"I am Marica of the West Forest."** It spoke with a feminine voice, so Naruto deduced it as a female, **"I bet you are wondering what I am?"** Naruto nodded at this and waited for her to answer, **"I am a Saber-Toothed Tiger. To actually see one is very rare since they died out about 350 years ago."** Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well, Naruto, Marica is your Inner as I would say. She is sealed within you as the Kyuubi is, except something is going wrong with the seal." Minato glared at the beast which glared back, "Marica is your Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit. The Kyuubi messed with seal, thus messing with her and with me." He saw that Naruto was confused and decided to elaborate, "I sealed my Chakra in the seal along with your mother's, but hers is somewhere else, so that if you ever needed help with controlling the Kyuubi we could help you, but I guess that's not happening since my Chakra is fading, into your Chakra. My Chakra is slowly overtaking yours, meaning that you will slowly change into me. You will get some of my personality, my looks, and how I fight. Since I didn't seal a lot of my Chakra in the seal you wont completely transform into me like a printer copy."

"But how did Fuzzy mess with the seal?" Naruto asked, trying to understand what was going on.

Marica walked up to Naruto and sat next to him, **"Well, that idiot in the cage,"** Naruto laughed, seeing this Marica smiled a bit, **"gave you to much of his Chakra to try and heal your wounds from a week ago. His Chakra caused a disruption in the seal, making me, your bloodline, to come out along with your father over there. But, the baka's Chakra messed with your father's Chakra, thus making your father's and your Chakra mix together and cause your father's to slowly take over yours."**

"But its a bad thing? Isnt it good that Marica got unsealed or whatever?" Naruto asked his father, Minato thought for a bit.

Minato walked up to him and ruffled Naruto's hair a bit, "Well, not necessarily. Marica is only a being made of Chakra, she has no physical body. So she will fade away along with me unless..." Minato started to think again._ If I can change the seal, I can have me and Kyuubi switch positions, with me in the cage and it being absorbed by the Shinigami. But, would Naruto also absorb its Chakra or will he continue to absorb mine? Hmmm, well maybe if I change this,_ He lifted up Naruto's shirt and looked at his seal,_ I can add one more Shishō Fūin, I can change the Hakke no Fūin Shiki into a 12 Ke Fūin , which should be powerful enough to hold back the Kyuubi if I aim to stay here and keep the Kyuubi back. But, that also serves another problem, Marica. If he completely absorbs her now or at a bad time he wouldn't be able to move until he completely shifts. Hmmm, if I can take off this suppression seal right here it would unseal all of Naruto's original qualities. Like him being smart instead of dumb, being tall instead of short, his common sense would be upped a bunch,_ Minato chuckled to himself, _he could have a love life!_ He coughed to himself quietly. _Anyways, if I can unseal it, then find a way to suppress Marica until Naruto can handle her, than I can be able to make a 12 Ke Fūin and add a special seal to hold back Marica. Yeah, that would work._

Naruto looked at Minato carefully, it looked as if he was trying to change the seal on his abdomen. Why would Tou-San want to change the seal? "Tou-San?" Minato hummed a but to show he was listening, "Are you trying to change my seal?"

Minato thought about not telling him but told him anyway, "Im trying to find a way to get rid of the Kyuubi so I can stay here. Kind of like switching places but not exactly. If I mess with the seal, I am afraid that me and Marica will merge together and that your mother's Chakra will disappear. But if I don't change your seal, the Kyuubi will try to break out."

**"No I wouldn't! Naruto, don't listen to him! I would never break out!"** The Kyuubi roared, scaring the little blonde making him hide behind the oversized cat.

"Kyuubi, I know that you have helped him in the past, but you still wish to get out. I need you to understand that if you did that it would cause a massive complication, which is why it is best that I mess with the seal so you can stay within the seal with me and Marica instead of reforming a couple years later." Minato explained to the giant Chakra infested beast.

**"Oh, alright."** Kyuubi sighed, **"Wait,"** Minato, Naruto, and Marica stopped and stared at the beast, "**Call me Kurama."** Kyuubi smiled at the 3 and laid down, awaiting the agonizing pain of being sealed, _again._

Minato smiled a bit before getting serious, "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed yesterday and wouldn't turn back on. :( Well, follow favourite, review! :3**

**Wait, before i go. I want you guys to point out the flaws in each of my chapters so i can make them better, think of it as a project of some sorts. Tell me ideas to make it better. I will post a few suggestions before Chapter Four whenever i am not busy enough to get to it. So yeah, thats all i wanted to say. Bye!**


	4. Uh, What?

Hey guys, so I think that I am a bad writer because Shika hasn't shown up yet! But he will, after I explain all the shit going on with Naruto. The first few Chapters were actually drafted by my cousin to be honest, but I helped out with most of it. Like she made the Kyuubi overly nice and everything was kinda going fast. So I am hoping to slow it down with this chapter at least.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, if I did he would be the Fifth Hokage.**

* * *

**"Kit, you annoy me."** -Demon Speech

_**'This kit is something special.'**_ - Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu **

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter Four - TROUBLESOME!**

"First off, I need Marica to give you her necklace. It will help you, along with someone else. Trust me." Naruto nodded, being cooperative for once as Minato took the necklace off of the oversized cat and put it on the little blonde. There was a flash of light before everything went back to normal. Well, not completely.

First of all, Naruto's necklace changed. It had a gold fox charm, that looked like it was running, with teal gems for eyes. On both sides of the charm were little gems of black and teal, Naruto looked down at the necklace. Well, he thought, I guess that the little teal gems are the colour of my chakra and the black ones are someone else's.

Second of all, his appearance changed. He looked like a carbon copy of his father when he was a Genin. Except, he was a girl. He- She had dark golden spiky hair that went to the middle of her back with 2 spiky bangs framing her face. Her face was a little slimmer and her eyes were narrower, her whisker marks faded a little but you could still see them. She grew a little taller, maybe an inch shorter than Sasuke and she was more toned. She had a slim tan body with C-cup breasts, her shirt hung off one shoulder as it was to big for her now, same with her boxers. Naruto looked at herself before screaming, Kakashi, and Tsunami came up before locking the door behind them.

Naruto looked at them with tear-filled eyes, she started to shake, "W-What happened? What happened to me? My-My body?" Kakashi sighed, he walked over and sat next to the trembling blonde while Tsunami went and grabbed some of Naruto's old clothes to get them fitted for Naruto's new body.

"Naruto, first look at me." She did, "I want to know what caused you to stay asleep for 2 days. If you tell me what happened to you I can tell you what possibly happened to make you like this. Understand?" At this she nodded before wiping away her tears.

"After I came in here last night, I went to sleep Dattebayo. But then I ended up near the Kyuubi's cage," Kakashi's eye widened, "then this man came. It was my Tou-San!" Kakashi's eye widened even further as she giggled in delight, "He said that I had a bloodline too! Then this tiger cat thing came out, it was as big as a horse! Her name was Marica. Then Tou-San explained that Fuzzy messed with my seal," She pulled up her shirt to show the seal, it looked the same except it had more intricate designs surrounding it, "He said that Fuzzy gave me too much of his Chakra and it messed with Tou-San's Chakra and Marica's Chakra. So he made a 12 Ke Fūin to keep Marica, Kyuubi and himself sealed, but then he unsealed a suppression seal that was there. But when he was about to make the seal, Kyuubi said that his real name is Kurama. I don't know what happened to Tou-San or Marica but Kurama is still there. Then my necklace," She pointed at her neck, "changed like this. But I don't know what the black gems mean. I know that the teal gems represent my Chakra." Kakashi thought for a moment, then he spoke.

"Maybe the suppression seal that got unsealed by Sensei unsealed your true gender. Maybe you were actually born as a girl but Sensei didn't want you to be taken advantaged of so he put the suppression seal on you to make you a boy." Naruto nodded at that answer, then Tsunami came in and shooed Kakashi out before turning to Naruto.

She spoke softly to her, "Hey Naruto, how about I help you in some of these clothes hmm?" Naruto nodded and stood up, making the boxers fall before picking them up again, Tsunami giggled before handing her a pair of boxer shorts, "These might be better." Naruto giggled and nodded.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled down the stairs and was bombarded with questions. He was about to calm them down when someone barged through the front door, everyone got tense to see who it was.

"Troublesome, how come you, and Choji are leaving and me and Ino are not?" A lazy voice called.

"Because you are the smartest, and she will keep you in check. Now stay!" A voice commanded, as if they were talking to a dog. The door was slammed shut and a pineapple haired teenage Genin walked into the room along with a platinum blonde girl. Sakura saw the girl and stood in front of Sasuke protectively. Well, lets see how Naruto is doing instead of watching these 2 chicks fight over a gay chicken. Shall we?

* * *

Tsunami looked Naruto over and squealed, "You are so adorable! Now lets go down stairs alright?" Naruto nodded and made her way towards the bedroom door before she heard shouting form downstairs.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE INO-PIG!"

"NO HE IS NOT FOREHEAD!"

"HELP! OH KAMI! THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME!" They heard some thumps from downstairs.

Naruto and Tsunami sweat dropped.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP! THEY HAVE ME TIED WITH THE TROUBLESOME UCHIHA!" Naruto growled quietly. _No one should be with my Shika!_ She thought before blushing a little. _Why would I be worried about Shikamaru?_

"DONT WORRY SHIKAMARU! WOMEN ARE LIKE THAT!"

"THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME!"

Naruto looked at Tsunami, "I have never heard Shikamaru or Kashi-Niisan shout before." Tsunami nodded in agreement, never hearing Kakashi shout before either. They both went downstairs to see a lovely sight. Shikamaru and Sasuke were tied together in a corner, both in there underwear. Kakashi was getting hit by Inari with a frying pan, Tazuna was out cold on the couch and Ino and Sakura were trying to tear each others hair out. Naruto chuckled a bit before taking a deep breath, Tsunami plugged her ears as she knew what was going to happen.

"STOP BEFORE I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE NAKED! I WILL PERSON- Hey where's Choji and 'Suma-Sensei?" Kakashi sweat dropped. _She can never say his name right._

"Uhm, they are on their way back to Konoha?" Naruto nodded before shooing Tsunami into the kitchen to make lunch. Naruto looked at the situation before walking to Inari, who was still hitting Kakashi with his frying pan.

Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and caught the frying pan that Inari swung around blindly, "Hey, go into the kitchen and help your Kaa-san okay?" Inari looked at her angrily before nodding and ran into the kitchen with the frying pan. She then went to Tazuna and simply pushed him off the couch, making him groan before she went to the 2 bimbos who were still fighting, she shrugged before skipping over to the almost commando teenage boys. She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently at them.

"You guys are shinobi, act like it." And with that she untied the rope, and sat back onto the couch, trying to keep her blush under control after looking at Shikamaru's exposed chest. _He looks so cute! Do I have a crush on him?_ She sneaked a peek at him before she squeaked when she got caught staring at him.

"Naruto, why are you a girl?" Shikamaru took a good look at Naruto as he put his clothes on. She had her hair in a ponytail, there weren't any pigtails like her Orioke no Jutsu, with 2 bangs framing her face. She changed her necklace so it was now like a choker with both her hitai-ate's around her waist. She had on her jacket, that was left unzipped, with her mesh undershirt, but it was trimmed so it ended right under her bust which showed her toned abdomen. She had on black Anbu style pants that hung low on her hips with black bandages around her ankles, she also had black shinobi sandals. She had white bandages on both thighs under both of her gold kunai and shuriken holsters. Shikamaru blushed at how good she looked.

"Uh, because I was born a girl?" Shikamaru nodded before sitting next to her and putting his arm on the back of the couch, behind her. He glanced at her before blushing a bit as their eyes met for a brief second before flickering away. _I know that I liked Naruto in the Academy but I thought I got over that!_ Shikamaru looked around and noticed that everyone was gone and that 2 sandwiches with 2 water bottles were on the table in front of them.

"They left us some lunch." Shikamaru handed Naruto a sandwich and a water bottle before he started to eat his own.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Naruto took out something from her hip pouch, that was on her left hip, and took Shikamaru's left wrist. She tied something around it before dropping his hand and eating her sandwich again. Shikamaru looked at what she put on him. It was a bracelet that fit snuggly on his wrist, it had a black panther charm with black gems for eyes, on both sides of the charm were teal and black gems like the ones on Naruto's choker necklace. He looked at Naruto and hugged her softly as she stuttered.

"Thank you, Naruto." He smiled at her.

"Y-Your w-welcome Shika-kun." She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. _What is wrong with me! I am a- I_ was _a boy..._

Shikamaru looked at her, she seemed to be thinking. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" She looked at him before blushing and she started to stutter. _She kinda reminds me of Hinata now that she is blushing and stuttering a lot now. Its kinda cute when Naruto does it actually._

Naruto looked at him again before answering, "U-Uhm, nothing really. I was thinking about how I was before. I was loud, obnoxious, stupid and dense. Like, I would try to be smart but I would always end up making a fool of myself. But, ever since I got switched into a girl I can think even clearer now, Im not as loud, obnoxious and dense as before. I feel like I am relaxed!" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Shikamaru stared at her, her face looked so peaceful. Shikamaru looked outside the window and saw a shadow before it suddenly vanished. Shikamaru glared at the window before standing up, well, he tried to stand up. He looked down and saw that Naruto was cuddled up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head back while closing his eyes.

_I guess it was a good thing that I stayed for this mission._

* * *

**So, follow, favourite, review. Idk, how'd you like it?**


	5. AN: FUCKKKKKKKKKKK

Hey guys, so like my laptop restarted and it is being a dick right now. I had a new, finished chapter for Troublesome Fox, and guess what this laptop does. **IT ****_DELETES_**** ALL MY FUCKING WORK. I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY.**

So yeah.

Anyways, I will have to write a _new_ chapter and put It on here whenever I have the time for it. So, yeah. Sorry guys!

-SunShineJ


	6. AN: So Here is The Dealio

Hey guys, so I have decided that I am going to re-write this story. Like, it will still be the same but I am going to make some changes to it. I have noticed that I seem to rush into things without explaining them so that is what I am going to fix. So yeah. I will probably start to edit it now, but it is like 9 o'clock at night where I am. So I might start tomorrow but I am not sure... But, yeah. I am going to re-do the whole first chapter, well I might. It depends... So, enjoy this story until I fix it! Love ya!


End file.
